Revelations
by binkykiatch
Summary: In that split second she felt betrayed. Anxious. Scared, scared because she didn’t know why this was kept from her. In that split second her world fell apart. Complete GC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters from the shows. Erm. so don't sue.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Author's Note: I thought of this in the shower. My hairs soaking wet but I'll survive. There's a crossover (eventually- that's all I'm tellin ya) but don't worry if you don't know those characters. Please read and review. It only takes a couple o' clicks. (Sorry, I know this one is kinda short.)  
Revelations  
Chapter 1  
Catherine walked down the hall of CSI looking for something to do. It had been a quiet weekend, especially without Grissom. She found herself smiling at the notion of Grissom purposely surrounding himself by people. And spiders and bugs. She shuddered at the thought of an Entomologist conference; a bug to her was an annoying buzzy thing, certainly not a pet.  
  
"Hey, Catherine." Greg popped his head round the door of the lab bringing Catherine out of her daydream, a look of urgency on his face that slightly unsettled her.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Er.come in here a minute."  
  
"Greg?" Catherine asked, confused and worried. Greg acted strange all the time but this was weird, even for him.  
  
"Just-" He sighed went into the lab, Catherine following quickly.  
  
"Greg. Tell me, what is it?"  
  
"I had to run a DNA profile. When I got the results they came back as." His eyes darted around, determined not to look at Catherine. "Grissom's not here so I thought I'd better come to you with this, I don't know what you want to do with it."  
  
"Do with what?" Catherine asked, mildly annoyed. She watched as Greg turned and picked up a piece a paper near the computer and handed it to her. His expression was inquisitive, worried even.  
  
'DNA Match' she read. She scanned over the document and her eyes settled at the bottom.  
  
'Jessica Grissom'  
  
"What. who?" Catherine whispered.  
  
"I- I ran it through the database and the sample matched a Jessica Grissom. I was. curious. There's not many Grissoms around, I wondered if it was any family or relation to our Grissom. please, I know I was out of line, its not my call to make but I've done it now anyway. The sample, Catherine, it's his daughter."  
  
Catherine's stomach turned upside down at the words she didn't want to hear, didn't wasn't to accept. She spent fifteen years trying to say that she actually knew Gil Grissom. Trust, one of the fundamental basics in making a relationship work, whether it was a business relationship or more. How could he not tell her this?  
  
Suddenly her mind was made up.  
  
"So, where does she live. She doesn't live with Grissom. How old is she?"  
  
"I did a bit of research. She's fifteen, she was put up for adoption when she was a baby," Greg informed her, pain creeping into his voice.  
  
Fifteen years ago a little baby girl was born. Fifteen years ago her father turned up in Las Vegas and in Catherine's life.  
  
"Who are her- her foster parents?" The idea of Grissom doing this was incomprehensible; she couldn't understand the situation. "Where can I find her."  
  
"She's." Greg bit his lip, fighting down the impending nausea. "She's in the morgue Catherine. She's dead."  
  
A silent tear rolled down Catherine's cheek. In that split second she felt betrayed. Anxious. Scared, scared because she didn't know why this was kept from her. In that split second her world fell apart.  
TBC.  
Go on. review, you know you want to. More will be revealed in a short while. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters from the show. Erm. so don't sue.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Author's Note: I decided to scrap the crossover, didn't feel right with the mood. (Save that for another day and another fic!.) Please read and review. It only takes a couple o' clicks. And it makes me feel so warm and fuzzy! THANKS.  
  
Here you are folks, chapter 2.  
Revelations  
Chapter 2  
  
Catherine slowly sat down on the lab chair and Greg placed a glass of water in her shaking hand. She was visibly shaken by this extraordinary news but he needed her to calm down so they could sort this mess out. She slowly sipped the water and shuddered as the cold liquid went down her throat. Her eyes unfocused on a distant point and face unnaturally pale Greg was scared.  
  
"Catherine?" he asked softly, trying to get her attention. "Catherine. I know this is. hard, but I need you to sort this out."  
  
"You're right." Setting the glass down on the desk she stood up, a resolute look on her face. "Show me. I want to see her."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Greg. Show me the body."  
  
Greg led her to the morgue in silence. Her head was spinning and she wanted to be sick but she knew she had to keep together. She had to find out what had happened even though there must have been a reason why Gil kept this from her. No, she corrected herself. Why Gil kept his daughter from her.  
  
Doctor Robbins was slightly reluctant but let Catherine and Greg in. Pulling back the white cloth he heard Catherine gasp.  
  
The young girl looked so peaceful and at rest, like she was asleep. Catherine briefly wondered, wished, that this was simply a nightmare but she knew it was real. She ran her hand down Jessica's cold cheek then entwined her soft, curly brow hair round her fingers. A sob escaped her the tears she desperately tried to fight back rolled down her cheek.  
  
After a moment she looked at Doctor Robbins.  
  
"Cause of death?"  
  
"Catherine, I don't think-"  
  
"Just tell me," she burst out angrier than she had anticipated. "I'm sick of people keeping things from me."  
  
The doctor pulled various photographs out of a folder and handed them to Catherine. She quickly raised a hand to her mouth. The crime scene photos showed that she had been in her house, various shattered ornaments indicating she had put up a good struggle. She closed her eyes and held her breath but the next image would not disappear from her mind's eye. A young girl spread out on the floor in a large pool of blood, numerous stab wounds to her chest. Another of a man a woman, both spread out over the floor with gun shots to the head and chest.  
  
"Foster parents," Catherine said. It was more a statement than a question. "Who was on the case?" Her voice shook and she was still nauseous but she now felt she had something to do.  
  
"Warrick," Greg informed her. Only the three of them in this room knew who the dead body was. Jessica Grissom. And her father had a reason this was a secret.  
  
"We can't pull him off the investigation, he'll only ask questions. Greg, tell him that there wasn't a DNA match. Grissom should be back soon, probably tomorrow morning."  
  
"And what are you going to do Catherine?" asked Doctor Robbins, concerned that she was going to do something stupid and regrettable.  
  
"I'm going to get the sick bastards who did this and put them away for good," she said simply then left leaving Greg and Doctor Robbins stood in silence.  
  
Catherine just managed to get to the toilets in time. There she heaved repeatedly and emptied the contents of her stomach. Sara walked in just in time to hear another retch and quickly walked over to see what was wrong.  
  
"Cath, you okay?"  
  
"Not really," she said quickly before retching again. Even though she had nothing to vomit her body still tried.  
  
"I think you'd better go home."  
  
"No. I need to. I have stuff to do." She ducked her head again and Sara rubbed her back.  
  
"Really, Cath. Go home, you're no good like this, especially if you give this bug to the rest of us."  
  
Catherine laughed inside. 'Bug.' No, the truth was worse.  
  
Slowly she knelt up and stood, shakily. Looking in the mirror she saw an ashen face sharing back at her, shaking involuntarily.  
  
"I'm fine now. Thanks."  
  
Sara could tell she was trying to get her to go but she wanted to make sure she went home and got the rest she needed.  
  
"Are you gonna get home okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Reluctantly, Sara turned and left. Catherine slumped against the wall, inhaled deeply and tried to steady herself. After washing her hands and face she quickly left.  
  
When she walked into her house Lindsay looked up from her homework.  
  
"Hey mom."  
  
"Hey sweetie," Catherine said weakly and enveloped her in a huge hug, and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Mom, what's up? What's wrong?" Lindsay asked. She could feel her shaking and her cheek was cold and clammy.  
  
"Nothing. Nothings wrong," Catherine said unconvincingly. "You know I love you don't you, baby."  
  
"Yeah. I love you too mom."  
The next day Catherine turned up at work early, but not early enough. Greg come out of the lab and intercepted Catherine on her way to the break room. She groaned, judging by his face Gil already knew.  
  
"He came in this morning and saw Warrick's report left on the table. He saw the photos and everything," Greg almost whispered.  
  
Catherine could feel the nausea coming back again. What a way to find out that your daughter has been murdered.  
  
"What was the report doing on the table?" Catherine felt angry even though she knew she couldn't blame Warrick for something he didn't know.  
  
"I don't know. He'd gone to see if there was a match on the knife used, I think he just forgot it because his shift was over and Nick offered to go for drinks. I think you need to go see him."  
  
Catherine quietly entered Grissom's office. His head was cradled in his hands. As she crossed round behind him she saw a photograph lay down on the table in front of him. A man in glasses had his arm round a beautiful woman holding a small baby.  
  
"Gil." Catherine was unable to think of anything to say that would comfort him. Instead, she knelt down and placed her hands round his. Grissom looked down at her, red eyed from crying.  
  
"Gil, why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly. "You have a wife and a daughter-" she said then cringed.  
  
"Had," he said bluntly.  
  
"I'm so sorry Gil."  
  
"Catherine, you have nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault."  
  
"We are going to do everything possible to track down whoever did this Gil, I promise you. I- I just want to know why you haven't told me about your wife and your child."  
  
"Not here. Now isn't really the time or the place."  
  
At that moment Warrick burst in the office.  
  
"Hey, Griss. I think I left a report in the break- have I interrupted something?"  
  
A quick glance at Catherine told Grissom that Warrick didn't know about Jessica.  
  
"Which report?" Grissom said quickly as he stood to follow Warrick out of the office. "This one?" He handed over the folder. Warrick nodded appreciatively then left quickly before Grissom reprimanded him for leaving files lying around.  
  
"Gil?  
  
"I told you. Not now."  
  
"Then when?" Catherine's temper rose uncontrollably despite her best efforts to bite her tongue.  
  
Grissom looked around to find all his team and the lab technicians watching.  
  
"Catherine, I said not now."  
  
Grissom's tone scared Catherine. The dangerousness and warning in his voice that she had never heard from him before.  
TBC.  
Go on. review; you know you want to. Find out more next time. (  
  
The more reviews to fuel my imagination and creativity the quicker I will finish the next chapter! Its all planned out but I have exams and stuff. sob 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters from the show. Erm. so don't sue.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Author's Note: Please review. Thanks to all of you have already- you make me hyper and giddy! YAY!  
  
Also, I have no idea about exact law n stuff, especially American law coz I'm English. sorry for any mistake.  
  
Revelations  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It had been a hard day at work. A drive by shooting in which four children were killed had finally closed. It had been a hard case, they always were with children, but he had just wrapped it up in court and now he had a new case to work on.  
  
Grissom went to put the key in the lock but noticed the door was open and the wail of his baby daughter penetrating the air as a greeting home. On his way to calm Jessica he was distracted by what he saw in the living room.  
  
His CSI training automatically kicked in. Blood. Lots of blood. Knife, next to the body. The body.  
  
Grissom dropped all the paperwork in his hands and abandoned rule one of being a CSI: preserve the scene. He ran over to his wife's body and knelt down by her side. Bleary eyes looked up at him, filled with fear.  
  
"Jess." she whispered through pained breaths, each one getting weaker and weaker.  
  
Grissom pulled her close and placed his hand over the large stab wound in her lower chest but it was bleeding profusely. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialled for the police and an ambulance.  
  
But he knew it was too late.  
  
That was how the police found him - knelt on the floor rocking the now corpse of his dead wife muttering inaudible and indistinct words, covered in glistening deep red blood whilst a baby cried incessantly from another room.  
  
Grissom woke up, sweat poring down his face, body shaking uncontrollably. He sat up in bed and held up his hands. In the silvery moonlight coming through his window he could tell they were free of blood but he could vividly remember the rich, warm liquid dripping from his hands. No matter how hard he tried to wash his hands of the past they still followed him like a shadow- only his memories didn't blend into the background when the light fades away.  
  
+++  
  
Catherine slowly approached Grissom. He was leaning on the railings watching the children in the park.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Grissom merely glanced at Catherine then returned his attention to the small children.  
  
"Is this the time and the place?" she questioned softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Before, you said it wasn't really the time or the place. Is this it?"  
  
"I don't think there will ever be a right time," he said cryptically.  
  
"When I was married to Eddie, I came to you. Every time I got a beating you helped me through. I turned to you when I needed someone to help me. Its now my turn to be here for you."  
  
Grissom kept silent but she could tell it had some impact on him.  
  
"I told you all my secrets. Now you tell me yours. Stop prolonging the inevitable. You told me that."  
  
After a slight pause Grissom turned slightly to Catherine.  
  
"Catherine. Have you ever loved someone so much that it felt like an obsession? Have you ever struggled to make it through the day just because you couldn't wait to see their smile? Smell their skin. Hear their voice. Have you ever had that person taken away from you?"  
  
His voice was so full of raw emotion Catherine felt herself cower away from his piercing stare.  
  
"Have you?" he whispered fiercely. "I have. I walked into my house to the sound of Jessica crying. I was going to see what was wrong when I saw a smashed ornament on the floor in the living room. Then I saw Helena lying on the floor. I had to watch her die in my arms; nothing would stop the bleeding."  
  
"She was still alive?"  
  
"They must have timed it like that. Must have known when my shift ended."  
  
"Timed it like that. What, you think they were. watching you?"  
  
"Probably. I couldn't live with the fear that they were watching my daughter. When Helena was. was murdered I left. The people who did it were convicted but they were part of a gang and they were still a threat to me. And to Jessica. That's why she was put up for adoption. To keep her safe." He laughed humourlessly, making Catherine shiver. "Then I came to Las Vegas. A place full of people wanting to accomplish their dreams and fulfil their fantasies; a place where I wouldn't stand out and could start a new life. I've spent fifteen years trying to distance my self from people because I was scared I was going to hurt them too."  
  
"Then why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because you deserve to know. Because I trust you with all my heart and soul. Because I'm sick of lying to you. Because I love you."  
  
"Gil."  
  
"I've only loved two women in my life. I'm not about to lose the second."  
  
Catherine gracefully slid onto the park bench despite her shock. She glanced at Grissom. He was sat down, calmness emanating from his body, except from the expectancy and anticipation that flitted across his features. Catherine smiled bleakly to herself; she was the only one that could detect the opinions and emotions he was trying to hide. Except that. Even she didn't expect Grissom to be so open and sincere, let alone admit his true feelings.  
  
"Grissom. I feel like everything over the past fifteen years was a lie. How can I look to the future, our future, when I can't even understand the past? "  
  
"Catherine," he said desperately. "My friendship with you was not a lie. Its what's kept me going. I don't think I would have made it through the past fifteen years if you weren't part of them. Thank God you were."  
  
Slowly, she looked up at Grissom who was still watching her intently.  
  
'"Fools" said I "You do not know.  
  
Silence like a cancer grows.'"  
  
Catherine's lips curled up at the sides at the look of pure shock on Grissom's face.  
  
"You sign?" he responded. Catherine could see he obviously wasn't expecting that.  
  
"Of course. I took lessons when I figured you were going deaf."  
  
"Oh. Okay." He really was astounded. She was always an exceptional CSI, sometimes too observant for her own good. "Nice quote. 'Sound of Silence'. Very apt" he added.  
  
After a brief pause she raised her hands. Grissom could tears forming in her eyes as she looked at him.  
  
"Gil. I love you too."  
  
A cloak of tranquillity descending on the pair. Catherine felt like her heart was beating a rapid drum roll in her chest. Even she hadn't expected to say that. But it was true. She loved him and that wasn't going to change, but she still felt awkward. She placed her hands over Grissom's, who gave an affectionate squeeze in return.  
  
"What are you going to tell them at work? They have a right to know something at least."  
  
"I'm going to tell them that she is my daughter. I suppose they will have to see the case file. Everything else is irrelevant."  
  
"We'll find them Gil."  
  
"I know," he sighed, still clasping Catherine's hand. "I know."  
  
+++  
  
Grissom sat down next to the table and slowly pulled back the white cloth.  
  
"You look just like your mother, Jess," he said softly as he ran his down her cold face.  
  
"But she has your eyes." Doctor Robbins appeared out of the darkness and stood beside Grissom. "You can't say goodbye in a morgue, Gil."  
  
"It's not a good bye. It feels more like a hello. I haven't seen her since she was a baby. I've spent every day for the past fifteen years telling my self it was for the best, that I did the right thing." He swallowed and shook his head. "I didn't. I didn't do the right thing. Every time I looked at her she reminded me of Helena- of what I couldn't have. I honestly thought that it would be safer if she wasn't around me, was away from danger. Turns out I was wrong."  
  
"You say these things like it was your fault? You know it wasn't."  
  
"I felt like it was. There was a gang. One of the member's sons was part of a drive by shooting; they killed four innocent children. I was the one that convicted him. The father. he killed Helena the day of the trial when he found out the verdict was guilty and his son was going to prison."  
  
"Eye for an eye?"  
  
"And now child for a child."  
  
TBC  
  
Go on. review. and what will happen in the investigation - will his team ever trust him again - and how do Grissom and Cath make it through the turmoil of the next few weeks. review. :-)  
  
The more reviews I get the quicker I'll update. might still be a while- prefect interviews, GNVQ Science and IT exams and English media essays and lots of other exams... help. I can't wait until the holiday.  
  
( 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters from the show. Erm. so don't sue.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Author's Note: Please review. Thanks to all of you have already- you make me hyper and giddy! YAY!  
  
Sorry it's taken so long - I've been helping on the farm n going horse racing with my dad n stuff. Plus revision *ahem* and schoolwork. The week at school wasn't exactly what you'd call a good one either. Plus, every time I tried loading it up before FF.net said it was busy. aaaarrrrggggggghhhhhh  
  
K, here it is. bit longer than usual I think to make up (  
  
Revelations  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Could you send them over? I know I'm not supposed to but it's not for me." He paused and rubbed his forehead, listening to the person on the other end of the line. "Charlie, let me finish. They're for a case. I think- I think they got Jess too. I need the case files for comparison. Thanks, Charlie, soon as possible okay. I'm fine. Tell John and the others I said hi." With that he put the phone down and sighed. He closed the folder in front of him and leant back in his chair, wincing slightly at his aching muscles.  
  
"You can come in now Cath," he called out, a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"Um- how?"  
  
"I saw your shadow outside the door," he said, and nodded for her to sit down.  
  
Looking at him in the faint light of the computer monitor made him look older than she had ever seen him before, sad creases lining his face.  
  
She wanted to ask him how he could tell her from her shadow, but thought better of it.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Charlie," he stated, a slight twinkle in his eye that hadn't been there for days.  
  
"Never," she retorted sarcastically.  
  
"She used to be back on my team in LA. I asked her to send the files and stuff over."  
  
"She?"  
  
"Her real name is Charlotte. You've no reason to be jealous Cath," he said, laughing slightly.  
  
"I'm not jealous," she said, raising her hands in mock defence. "So," she started seriously, "she knew Jess?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sensing that he didn't want to elaborate further, she stood up.  
  
"Come on we'd better go. The others are waiting."  
  
Grissom and Catherine entered the break room. The CSIs, Brass and Greg stopped the quiet chatting and a noticeably sombre mood fell on the group. Catherine sat down on the sofa and waited for Grissom to start. She could see that he was trying to keep a neutral expression on his face but every couple of moments he drew in a quick breath to try and repress the sobs of grief.  
  
"Fifteen years ago my wife, Helena, was murdered. She was stabbed in the chest repeatedly and died of the blood loss before she could get to the hospital. Our daughter, Jessica, was unscathed." Grissom paused, unsure how to continue. He quickly glanced at Catherine who gave him an encouraging nod. "The murderers were convicted but were part of a gang. For this reason Jessica was put up for adoption with the intention that her foster parents would bring her up in a safe environment." He drew in a deep, shuddering breath and looked at the faces of his audience. Only Catherine would look at him directly, everyone else, even Brass, looked determined to avoid his gaze. Greg, Nick and Warrick looked stunned; Sara disappointed and slightly hurt.  
  
Grissom shook his head and sunk down in to a chair at the table.  
  
"Look. It just keeps on going round in a vicious cycle. First I convicted one of them for a drive by shooting. They killed my wife. I got the people who did it. Fifteen years later, they kill my daughter. Something tells me it won't stop. But it needs to. Warrick, you were on this case from the beginning, so you carry on and I want Catherine to help you. Nick, Sara, you two have got the job of keeping this place running, any other cases are yours. You are some of the best people in your fields in the country. Guys, I'm sorry I kept this from you."  
  
After a brief pause Warrick stood up and Catherine followed him to restart examining the evidence collected from the scene. Nick, Sara and Greg soon left, leaving Grissom alone with Brass.  
  
"Sorry, Gil." He shook his head slowly then departed.  
  
+++  
  
"God, I never knew this stuff about Grissom. I thought he was."  
  
"An enigma?"  
  
"Yeah but. I never expected that." Nick glanced over at Sara, who shrugged.  
  
"Neither did I. It must be really hard on him, going through that alone."  
  
"He's got Catherine to look after him now. Didn't you know anything, Sara? You did know him before any of us, he brought you in."  
  
"No," she said, a hint of resentment in her voice.  
  
Nick knew the conversation was over so he announced that they were at the scene and they both got out of the Tahoe. They collected their cases from the back of the vehicle and made their way over to the detective in charge.  
  
"Black male. Around forty." He pointed to a body covered in blood slumped slightly against the wall. "Looks like he was shot from somewhere across the street when he came out of the bar. There was another victim; she's been taken to the hospital. The shooter got her in the leg."  
  
"Were the two victims together or was it just an accident she got hit?" Sara asked.  
  
"The bouncers said that they arrived separately. Apparently they'd been eyeing each other up all night then they started talking and dancing then left together."  
  
"They didn't get very far," Nick stated, then knelt down by the man's body. After taking a few photos of him from different angles, he reached into the pocket and pulled out a wallet. "Whoa. This guys got more than a few dollars in here."  
  
"Any ID?"  
  
"Hang on." He pulled out a driving licence and scanned it. "Andrew Phelps. Lives a few miles from here."  
  
+++  
  
"Here are the bullets recovered from the foster parents." Warrick handed two plastic bags over to Grissom. "Ballistics hasn't got a match yet but they're still running it. Seems a bit weird though. They shoot the foster parents but stab Jessica."  
  
"Not really. They were recreating the scene. That is, of course, if it's the same people."  
  
Catherine, Warrick and Grissom turned round to see the owner of the voice. A woman with short blonde hair was stood at the door.  
  
"Charlie!" Grissom said, surprised, then was enveloped in a huge hug. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm good. You?"  
  
"Fine," he mumbled. "This is Charlie, well, Charlotte Ridding. I worked with her in L.A. This is Catherine Willows and Warrick Brown."  
  
She hitched her bag up further on her shoulder and shook hands with Catherine and Warrick.  
  
"I wasn't expecting you."  
  
"Gil, how else was I going to get you your case files."  
  
"You could have faxed it."  
  
"No matter how hard you try you won't get hair samples down the fax machine." Holding out the large envelope that she had in her other hand she said, "Here's the case file you wanted, the other stuff is in the car."  
  
Catherine watched their retreating backs down the corridor; Charlie was talking animatedly about their old colleagues. She turned back to the evidence on the table and saw Warrick's smirk.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," he said innocently. "Just you got the hots for him don't ya!"  
  
"What?" she repeated.  
  
"Please. If looks could kills. the way you were looking at Charlotte. Man, they're old friends. There's nothing to be jealous about!"  
  
"I wish people would stop telling me that," she muttered under her breath as she bent down to look through the microscope.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
+++  
  
"Excuse me Miss-"  
  
"Please, call me Cassandra."  
  
"Okay, Cassandra. Could you tell me exactly what you were doing at the bar?" Sara asked her. She was in a hospital bed, her leg bandaged where she was shot.  
  
"Well, I was having a girly night out and-"  
  
"Honey, I just got the phone call at work. Are you okay? What happened? Why- " The man the had just burst through the curtains stopped abruptly when he saw Sara.  
  
"Excuse me Sir, could you wait outside."  
  
"But I'm her husband."  
  
"And I'm Sara Sidle from the Crime Lab and I need to ask her a few questions."  
  
The man threw a horrible glance at Sara then left reluctantly.  
  
"I'm sorry about David, he's a bit. over protective of me."  
  
"So," Sara continued. "You were at a bar getting drunk with your friends then left with a man who was shot dead. Who was the man?"  
  
"I don't know. He certainly wasn't my husband!" She laughed highly at her own joke.  
  
"Do you know why he might have been targeted or did you see anyone?"  
  
"Like I said, sweetie, I don't know. He was loaded if that's any help. I like a man with a lot of dosh." She started giggling and Sara decided she wouldn't get anything else out of her. Outside of the cubicle she told the doting husband that he could go in then made her way back to the lab.  
  
+++  
  
"So, how's John and everyone?"  
  
"Great. He's finally got together with Michelle."  
  
"It's took them long enough."  
  
"Yeah," Charlie said, placing her coffee down on the table. "I guess some people are meant to be together, it's just that they don't know it yet." She quickly glanced across to see how Grissom received this statement. He was deep in thought so she let her mind wonder and she gazed around the break room. It was different to how she had pictured it. Although being a normal room with a dull colour scheme, photos of the team and other personal effects were placed around the room giving it a friendlier atmosphere. "You have a good team here. They seem really nice too. Gil, I'm glad you're happy here."  
  
Grissom smiled back at her and set his own coffee on the table.  
  
"Thanks Charlie, for everything. I've got to get going now but I'll see you soon, okay. You can stay at my place tonight if you want."  
  
"I'm all right, I've booked a place at hotel. We're in Vegas, it's not exactly short of places to stay."  
  
"Point taken. Ring me." He hugged her goodbye and watched her leave. Suddenly, he felt like he was being watched. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Catherine watching him and when he turned to see her properly she left quickly. Grissom got the distinct impression she wasn't happy about something. He started to follow her but was intercepted by Sara.  
  
"Hey Grissom."  
  
"Oh, hi Sara."  
  
"Were you just leaving?"  
  
"Er. no, no. How's your case going?" he asked distractedly.  
  
"Okay. We have a shooter outside a bar. Ballistics is running the bullets now." Sara looked at her hands intently for a moment. She realised that this was the first time they had talked since he told them about his past. "Gil, I'm sorry. I know people have probably been saying that to you a lot lately, but I really am. I never realised what you've been through and I want you to know that even though I was a bit hurt at first I understand why you kept it a secret." She faced Grissom who smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks Sara. You probably have no idea how much that just meant to me."  
  
Sara smiled nervously and was going to say something before her pager went off. A couple of seconds later so did Grissom's.  
  
"That's weird. Who's yours from?" Sara asked.  
  
"Ballistics. They must have found a match."  
  
"Same here."  
  
The ballistics lab never failed to amaze Sara. Even though she was surrounded by so many weapons that could and did seriously injure and kill people she couldn't help wonder about them and the refined skill of the people that worked there. Bobby welcomed them in and called them over to the comparison microscope. He pointed to the television screen which showed the strafe marks of two spent bullets.  
  
"Now. I'm still running the bullets that you two gave me, except that it's now only one bullet. Bullet number one on the left, taken out of the foster parents at Grissom's scene. Bullet number two." He pointed at the other bullet on the screen. "This is the one pulled out of Sara's vic. As you can see, they are the same."  
  
"So it was the same person," Sara whispered.  
  
"Well, same gun at least."  
  
"I need to ring Nick."  
  
"Yeah," Grissom said. "I guess we're on the same case."  
  
++++  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me."  
  
The door opened slowly and Catherine leant on the doorframe for support, trying not to succumb to the exhaustion.  
  
"Gil, what do you want?"  
  
I just dropped by to see if you're okay," he said awkwardly.  
  
"I'm fine, Gil, really. I'm just.. I'm just really tired, that's all." Her tone was so final that he sighed in resignation and turned to leave until he heard running footsteps in the hallway.  
  
"Mommy, who is it?" Lindsay peered round the door and her face lit up. "Uncle Gil" Mom, can Uncle Gil come in and play. I wanna show him my drawings." Without waiting for a reply she had grabbed hold of his hand and dragged him into the house. Grissom saw two plates on the table.  
  
"Sorry if I dragged you away from your dinner," he apologised.  
  
"It's all right. I'd finished anyway," she said, clearing the table. Gil detected a hardness in her voice.  
  
"Catherine, is everything okay?"  
  
Catherine turned round to face Grissom and eyed him carefully.  
  
"Linds, will you take your ice cream into your bedroom whilst Uncle Gil and I talk."  
  
"But you said I'm not allowed food in my room-"  
  
"I know sweetie, just this once."  
  
Lindsay shot suspicious looks at them but gathered her bowl of ice cream and departed down the hall and into her room. When Catherine heard the door close she sat down on the sofa and rested her head in her hands. Grissom pulled himself closer and went to slide his hand up her back but she jerked away uncomfortable.  
  
"Catherine?"  
  
"I'm sorry Gil. It just doesn't feel right," she said quietly.  
  
"But I thought."  
  
"Gil, I do love you, but."  
  
"But?" Grissom questioned, getting slightly angry.  
  
"I don't know. I guess seeing you with Charlie made me realise that I've missed such an important part of your life. It's a lot to get used to. I can't help feeling that what I knew - who I knew - was a lie."  
  
"It wasn't a lie," he almost yelled.  
  
"But it felt like it was. It still does."  
  
Grissom stood up and gaped at her.  
  
"It was to keep you safe. I didn't tell you so you wouldn't get hurt."  
  
"Yeah, well, Grissom. I'm hurting now," she yelled as she stood up to face him.  
  
"You don't think I'm hurting? My wife and now my daughter have been murdered."  
  
"You put her up adoption. You could have kept her close and given her a life with her father. You deprived her of something so unimaginably important. You think you're the only one who's had a hard life. God, Eddie was an alcoholic, abusive utter bastard of a husband but Lindsay still needed him. And now he's dead and he nearly killed Lindsay too."  
  
"Are you comparing me and Eddie?" Grissom asked dangerously.  
  
"No. But at least with Eddie I knew where I was?"  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Gil, I know I love you. I'm just not sure yet if want to love you. Now go. just go."  
  
Grissom paused then stormed out of the house leaving Catherine stood alone in the middle of the living room. Lindsay appeared out of her room and saw her mother and led her over to the couch. Wrapping her arms around her she felt her body shaking.  
  
"It's going to be all right mommy."  
  
"I'm not sure about that."  
  
TBC.  
  
Ta daaaa!!!  
  
Well, what d'ya think. There you have it. their 'relationship'. I can't believe I just made them fight. It's a bit longer than normal to make up for being late!!! *grins sheepishly* sorry 'bout that!  
  
Review. feed my obsession. mwa ha ha  
  
Thank you to all of you that have reviewed so far! The Madhatter - thanks, my exams were okay, got English, Lit and Art left. Barb - that enough danger from the rest of the team or shall he suffer even more. mwa ha ha GIL - don't cry. oh go on then. ;-)  
  
Review. plz. I will hurry up on next chapter and have less caffeine. I will hurry up on next chapter and have less caffeine. I will hurry up on next chapter and have less caffeine.  
  
( 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters from the show. Erm. so don't sue.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Author's Note: Please review.  
  
Well, that took a while. It's been. *tries counting weeks on fingers. Fails* *falls off chair in shock and self-disgust* Well lets just say its been a while! *Climbs back on chair because it's hard typing from the floor*  
  
Read and review.  
  
Revelations  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"So," Warrick said thickly through a large mouthful of cake. "We're on the same case, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Nick answered. "The gun that shot the foster parents shot our guy coming out of a club. Don't ask me why yet. We have no eyewitnesses that can give us anything reliable or helpful, and the bullets are still to be matched to someone. It's not looking too good."  
  
"Does Sara know anything?" Warrick asked quietly.  
  
"No, that's all we know, for now at least."  
  
"No, not the case. I mean about Grissom."  
  
"I already asked her. She seemed a little pissed of about it though, she said she knew nothing about his past."  
  
"And when you've finished discussing me we can all get back to work."  
  
Warrick and Nick turned round to see Sara stood at the door looking annoyed. She turned on her heel and left muttering to herself.  
  
"Correction. She's still pissed of about it."  
  
+++  
  
The CSIs were seated round the layout room table looking at the evidence from both cases trying to match it all together. Grissom joined them and sat down but kept silent. Nick and Warrick looked at each other meaningfully.  
  
"Where's Catherine, Grissom?" Nick asked.  
  
"How am I supposed to know every move she makes. I know she not here though and she late," he said sharply.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Thankfully the awkward moment was interrupted by the shrill sound of pagers going off.  
  
"Ballistics has got a match," Sara said. "Come on, lets go and see what Bobby has for us."  
  
"Hey," Bobby welcomed them into his lab and smiled at them. "Don't ask me what took so long but I've finally got a match from your bullets. The gun belongs to a Alex Mathers."  
  
"But that's impossible," Grissom said quietly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's in prison for murder. He- he was the one that murdered my wife."  
  
The team looked at each other uncomfortably. They had all avoided talking to Grissom about his past to stop something like this happening. Grissom was staring at the floor, eyes unfocused yet his brain working quickly piecing pieces together and working out new theories.  
  
"Gil, you okay?" Sara asked softly.  
  
"Yeah," he said, unconvincingly.  
  
++++  
  
"Mrs Mathers, I'm sorry I have to call you in. I know this must be hard for you, but I really need to talk to you about your husband, Alex Mathers."  
  
Grissom was stood behind the one-way mirror, watching the interrogation of the wife of the person that murdered Helena.  
  
"We are investigating the murders of a." Catherine faltered briefly. "A family." Grissom felt anger rising inside him and tried to calm down. "We believe this is linked to another murder of a man leaving a club."  
  
"What has this got to do with my husband?" She looked terrified between Nick and Catherine.  
  
"The gun that was used to shoot the man at the bar has been matched to the same one used to shoot the parents. The gun has been matched to your husbands."  
  
Cindy Mathers opened her mouth but no words escaped her. She bit her lip and shook her head frantically.  
  
"No. No. He couldn't. he's in prison."  
  
"On what charges, Mrs Mather?"  
  
"Like you don't know already."  
  
"Mrs, Mathers, we need to know where the gun is now, and who has access to it."  
  
"No one. I- I buried in the back yard when I found out what. what he did."  
  
Nick watched as she stared intently at the desk, rocking back and forth, wringing her hands. Her hands. Nick stepped out of the shadows and spoke for the first time.  
  
"Mrs Mathers," he said quietly. "May I see you hands."  
  
"Wh- What?"  
  
"Your hands. I need to see them."  
  
Reluctantly, she held out her hands, palms up.  
  
"The other way."  
  
She glared at him, then slowly turned her hands over. Nick nodded triumphantly as she showed them a large scratch near her thumb on her right hand.  
  
"See that Miss Mathers." Nick pointed to her scratch. "That's the scratch from the gun when you shot that man coming out of the bar. You're inexperienced at shooting, and forgot that it can catch your skin when it fires."  
  
She looked him steadily in the eye.  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"Oh, believe me, Mrs Mathers, I intend on doing."  
  
++++  
  
Catherine wiped the sweat from her forehead. She still didn't understand how she had ended up in the Mathers' garden, digging up the gun, whilst Nick and Warrick were in the shade of the house, looking for anything incriminating. So far, she had found various metal objects with the detector, but one shape looked worth further invesigation. She grabbed the spade and thrust it into the ground and started to dig.  
  
"This had better be worth it," she muttered under her breath.  
  
Nick emerged from the bedroom with a smirk on his face. Warrick saw him and laughed.  
  
"Man, I don't think I wanna know what you found in there."  
  
"Just enough to know she's not exactly being faithful to dear hubby. How's Cath getting on?"  
  
"Um, I haven't dared to go out. She's spent the time since we've got here muttering non stop profanities and taking her anger out on the ground."  
  
"Anger?"  
  
"Yeah, she's a bit bottled up. Well," he looked out of the window and laughed. "I think 'a bit' is an understatement."  
  
"Hey, you guys." Cath looked up from the hole and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She wiped her hands on her blue jump-suit and pointed at the hole. "Get your asses out here, I think I've got it."  
  
Nick and Warrick joined her out in the garden, stunned by the intensity of the light.  
  
"It's warm out here," Nick said, shielding his eyes from the sun.  
  
"Really," Catherine said sarcastically. She bent down and pulled the gun out of the soil and put it in a plastic bag. "Look, you guys finish up here whilst I go and get into my normal clothes. I'll see you back at the lab."  
  
"Right."  
  
Warrick and Nick watch the figure depart then burst out laughing as soon as she was out of hearing distance.  
  
"You think we should have told her she has soil smeared across her forehead?" Warrick laughed.  
  
"Nah."  
  
++++  
  
Mrs Mathers was sitting uncomfortably, wringing her hands in her lap. Her body was shaking as she bit her lip without realising it. Nick walked into the interrogation room and sat down, placing a pale brown envelope on the table. He exchanged a brief glance with Catherine, then focused his attention on Mrs Mathers.  
  
"Is there anything you'd like to tell us, Mrs Mathers?" Nick asked, his eyes penetrating hers.  
  
"I don't know what you mean," she answered curtly.  
  
"You know perfectly well what I mean." A moment of silence hung over the already tense atmosphere like a dark cloud. "You wanted proof. Now you've got it." Nick continued. He pushed the envelope over to her and nodded for her to look inside. "The gun we recovered from your garden told us a lot of things. We know that it was involved in various shootings, that it was fired recently, and that it was shot by you."  
  
"But-" She stopped and glanced around the room. She shrugged and smiled at Nick. "Well done."  
  
"I want to know why, though. Why shoot them." He was stunned at how easy the confession was; how little remorse was shown.  
  
"Why not?" She laughed a cold, piercing laugh. "Why? That bastard got away with it. He helped kill that woman, it wasn't just my husband, but he got away with it. When I saw him here in Vegas, I had to do something."  
  
"Wait. What woman?"  
  
"My husband was jailed for stabbing this woman. Grissom, I think. But the guy I shot, Andrew Phelps, he helped my husband kill her but he wasn't caught, he didn't get put away like he deserved. I had to punish him, he deserted my husband so he had to pay."  
  
She put it so simply, so lacking in feeling and regret, it made Catherine shiver.  
  
"There's just one thing. I killed Phelps. I didn't kill the others, the family."  
  
"Have you any idea who did?" Catherine couldn't help but ask. She had been so - even though she hated to admit it - honest, that there was no major reason why they should doubt her.  
  
"Phelps. I used to be friends with him. He agreed to help my husband get his own back. His son, by another woman, was a shooter in a drive by. He was sent to jail and my husband wanted revenge. Only my husband was caught and Phelps went free. I don't know why he shot the family. He came over so unexpectedly one day I let him in. I hadn't seen him for years and I soon remembered why. He ranted on about how there was still one left. He had to get her too. Payback for putting Alex away. I dunno, was there a connection between the first woman and the other family?" she wondered aloud.  
  
Catherine stood unable to look at the woman any longer.  
  
"Yeah, they were connected. The woman was the mother; the family was her daughter and her foster parents. At least we can end this now." She turned to leave but stopped at the door. "You disgust me, you really do."  
  
+++  
  
Grissom stood staring at the window. He struggled to stem the tears that were prickling in his eyes. He was thankful that he could finally end the torment that he had struggled with for so long, but hearing what had happened from the wife of the person that had shot Helena had brought back a lot of overwhelming memories and emotions. A soft knock on the door brought him out of his reverie.  
  
"Hey." The door opened and Catherine stepped inside. She stood awkwardly in silence before enclosing him an a tight embrace. She stepped back as if she was embarrassed.  
  
"We've finished it now. The case is closed. You can go back to loving their memory in peace." When she received no reply she shook her head and left quickly.  
  
Grissom couldn't understand why he didn't want to go after her. He had just missed his chance to apologise to her but he could have chased after her. He was angry at Catherine for being so right. He was angry at her for being so beautiful but almost unobtainable. But most of all he was angry at himself for staying where he was.  
  
He slowly left the room, his mind a blur, and started to make his way to his office when Nick, Sara, and Warrick ran past him. He followed them outside into the parking lot where a crowd of people had gathered.  
  
"Warrick, what's going on?"  
  
"We all heard a screech from inside. There's been a crash or something."  
  
Grissom made his way to the front of the crowd, his anger dissipating and melting into concern. The other CSIs followed and they stood at the edge of the busy road.  
  
A crumpled figure lay in the middle of the road. Tyre marks lined to road where the car had attempted to swerve, which was parked at the side of the road, the front windshield smashed. Grissom noticed that others people were on the phone for an ambulance so he rushed forward to help the injured person. Kneeling down besides the woman realisation swept over him as his shaking hand reached over to push a loose srand of strawberry-blonde hair away from her cheek, failing to notice any signs of exhalation.  
  
Catherine.  
  
+++  
  
Grissom rose his head from the bed, faint impressions in his cheek from the covers. Blinking away the sleep he glanced up at Catherine. Still unconscious from the crash, she lay on the bed connected to various machines. Sitting back in the chair he looked out of the window. Moonlight cast odd shadows over the pair, moving slighlty with the gentle rising of Catherine's chest.  
  
Grissom rubbed his eyes and placed his hands over Catherine's. Grissom guessed she had rushed out into the road after she stormed out after the interrogation. He blamed himself. Catherine was lying on the hospital bed, her condition unstable, with numerous broken bones and a fractured skull because of him. It may have been the car that hit her and tossed her high into the air, but he chased her into it's path.  
  
A patch of light on the bed caused him to look up and around half a dozen nurses quickly entered the room. The light was switched on, making him blink furiously as he tried to readjust, and he found himself being led out of the room. He stopped the nurse by grabbing her sleeve.  
  
"What- what's happening?"  
  
"Her condition is deteriorating. Didn't you hear the monitors?" she asked him, incredulously.  
  
She returned back to the room without an answer. The truth was he hadn't heard the machines. His blackouts had caused him to lose her all over again. He stepped up to the window and peered through the gaps in the shutters, his eyes coming to rest on the flat lines that were making their way along the screens.  
  
TBC..  
  
Mwa ha ha.. Mwa ha ha. sorry, the spell checkers not working if there are any mistakes (and I'm sure there are many). Very sorry it took so long! Maths coursework, eight page essay for science on the concerns arising from biotechnology, English and literature coursework and exams (lots of 'A's all round! YAY!!!) IT coursework.. You name it! Anyhoo, two weeks of work experience at my mum's primary school (she's a Special Support Assistant) and I'm free, FREE! Six week hools, I cant wait.  
  
Next chap should be around sometime soon. I'm just writing another story at the moment and I need to keep writing down my many, many ideas!  
  
You know the drill - read and review. Please. :D 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: Not mine, never will be. Evil, huh?  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Author's Note: Well, here we are, I am SO SORRY this took soooo long but my keyboard BROKE!!!! None of the bottom letters, keys or escape or enter worked. They don't work too good now but I'm using that annoying 'on- screen' keyboard. AAAARRRGGGHHH!!!  
  
Poor Catherine and Grissom.  
  
Revelations  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A light breeze ruffled Grissom's hair as he knelt down next to the freshly dug grave. Preferring to say goodbye on his own, he had waited until the funeral party had left. Flowers around him danced in the wind and the grass rippled slightly. Birds flew gracefully in the sky, performing their perfected routine.  
  
Grissom ran his hand over the stone, his fingers gently tracing the letters. Tears fell down his face as all of the memories came flooding back. She had grown up into such a wonderful person; the smile on her face could light the darkest corner of his day. But now, now he had to live the rest of his life without her, he had evaded his feelings for so long, but now he would never be able to tell her.  
  
Gruesome Grissom. For a person that had chosen a career closely linked with death and murder, it surprised him how much emotion he could actually feel. When he found out that Helena had died, the pain that ripped through his heart was unbearable. The pain now was possibly even worse.  
  
A hand came to rest on Grissom's shoulder and he looked round.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
Catherine stepped forward and drew him into a hug. She turned to the gravestone.  
  
"Helena Grissom Beloved daughter, wife, mother and friend. We will never forget you.  
  
Jennifer Grissom  
  
May you be forever in our hearts."  
  
"Jennifer Grissom?"  
  
"Yeah. I- I explained what had happened to the friends of the family. They thought, since her foster parents are dead and she's really my daughter, that she should have my last name," he said quietly.  
  
"So you told them? About everything?" she asked, softly.  
  
"Yeah. They were glad this whole thing has stopped now. So," he said, his voice becoming brighter. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course I am," she said, as she leaned into Grissom and rested her head on his chest. "I went for my check up and the doctors say I should be returning to work soon. I need to get back, staying at home is driving me crazy. Lindsay has been sleeping round at her friends the last couple of nights. For the first week she wouldn't leave me on my own. I love her to bits, but she needed to see her friends."  
  
A silence followed, as Grissom carried on looking at the grave, lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Gil?"  
  
"You know, I was thinking about contacting her. Seeing how she was. I couldn't bring myself to do it though. and now."  
  
"Gil, you can't blame yourself-"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Gil. You are not to blame. It is not your fault. I can't seem to get it through to you that it is not your fault. Listen to me Gil."  
  
He nodded slightly then led her to the Tahoe. Catherine winced slightly as she got in, her ribs still bruised.  
  
"What's that?" She pointed to a purple box on the back seat.  
  
"They gave it to me before they left. It's full of Jessica's diaries and photos."  
  
The rest of the drive back to Grissom's apartment was in silence until he pulled up the driveway.  
  
"Fine, you not taking me home then?"  
  
"I thought you might want to keep me company," Grissom said with a small smile.  
  
"Good Lord, I've heard it all. Gil Grissom wanting company."  
  
"Not just any company. Your company."  
  
Catherine returned the smile and they made their way inside. The next few hours saw them curled up on the floor together, various photographs and books strewn about them.  
  
"17th August 2002  
  
"It was mom's birthday today. I felt like I had to do something, anything to celebrate it for her. I didn't tell anyone about this because I know they'll think I'm stupid or something, but I went to the store and bought a little cake and some candles and went to her grave. I stayed there for ages, on my own, and got bollocked when I got back-"  
  
"Quite the little angel," Catherine interjected.  
  
"-but it was worth it. I've been thinking about my real parents a lot lately. Since they told me all about what happened and the shooting I can't help but wonder how hard it was on him. If I got home to find my husband dead and my baby in danger then I don't know what I would do. I know it wouldn't be good. Or legal for that matter, but that's beside the point. It just makes me think that maybe he's not such a bad guy after all.  
  
"I wonder what he's like. I have photos but they don't do him justice-"  
  
"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing," Grissom pondered, whilst Catherine attempted to stifle her laughter.  
  
"- but from what I've been told he was a really nice guy, intelligent and everything, and it makes me want to meet him. I think. I don't know, I don't think I have the guts to see him, but if I do pluck up the courage, I don't think I'll be disappointed."  
  
Catherine turned to Grissom and smiled up at him.  
  
"I know she wouldn't have been disappointed." She rested herself on Grissom's chest and sighed as Grissom curled his arms around her, both smiling in the comfortable silence.  
  
++++  
  
Catherine arranged the bouquet of flowers on the grave and stood up, her fingers immediately finding Gil's. It was six months after the funeral and everything had settled down. Grissom had talked with the CSIs and explained everything properly and, thankfully, they had been extremely supportive and understanding. They also deduced that he and Catherine were together and took it well. It benefited them all if Grissom was happy, and even Sara - though rather reluctantly - accepted that they were perfect for each other.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Us," he answered simply. She raised her eyebrow at him and he knew he had to elaborate. He took her hands in his and continued, "Catherine, I have known you for so long now and I can't imagine my life without you. When you were lying on that hospital bed I felt so lost and helpless and I realised I don't want to ever let you go. Catherine," he said, reaching his hand into his pocket. He brought out a black, velvet box and opened it. The sunlight reflected off the diamond casting small rainbows over Catherine's white top. "Will you make me the happiest guy in the world and be my wife?"  
  
Catherine looked from Grissom, to the ring, back to Grissom and then around them. "Of all the romantic and not very romantic things you've ever done, you had to propose to me in a graveyard?" Grissom bowed his head, disappointment, embarrassment and self-disgust flaring up inside him. "It just shows you how much I love you, doesn't it. Yes, Gil, I would love to be your wife." Grissom looked up in time to see her ecstatic face before he was enveloped in a huge hug. They embraced and kissed, their passion and love for each other unrivalled, then Grissom slid the ring on Catherine's finger. They kissed and held each other's hand as they made their way back to the Tahoe.  
  
"When do you want to tell everyone?" Catherine inquired. "Do you want to wait a while before we spill our secret or shall we tell them straight away?"  
  
"I think they're still a bit shocked from the last time I told them one of my 'secrets'," Gil said dryly. "Besides, I want to have you all to my self first."  
  
Catherine grinned back mischievously. "Okay, wait it is."  
  
When they reached the labs they shared a quick kiss and Catherine admired the ring one last time before lacing it onto one of her necklaces and tucking it inside her top.  
  
"You do realise," Catherine said as they entered the building, "that they will find out one way or another by the end of next week."  
  
"By the end of this week if we're not careful," Grissom replied, then continued with a slight smile, "but who wants to be careful?"  
  
++++  
  
Catherine couldn't concentrate on the report and was absent-mindedly tapping her pen on the table. Grissom was sat opposite her, engrossed with his work like always. She sighed and threw her pen on the table.  
  
"What's up?" Grissom asked. He saw her throw a quick glance at Sara who was typing away frantically on her laptop.  
  
"It's just-" She frowned and shrugged at Grissom.  
  
"Are you- Are you having second thoughts?" he signed, careful not to attract Sara's attention.  
  
"No!" she signed back, face aghast.  
  
"Then what's up?"  
  
"It's just that I think we should have the wedding soon. I want to look good, after all."  
  
"Catherine, what do you mean, you'll look good no matter what. You always do."  
  
"There's a limit to how radiant you can look in a wedding dress when you're pregnant."  
  
Grissom's hands fell into his lap and a questioning look crossed his face, followed by realisation that soon melted into pleasure. "I'm going to be a father? We're having a baby?"  
  
Catherine rolled her eyes but allowed herself a smile. "And you're supposed to be a genius. God help the baby. Yes Gil, you're going to be a daddy."  
  
"I think it's time we should tell everyone, don't you."  
  
Catherine nodded and watched as he went to collect the team and couldn't help but laugh at the stupid grin stuck on his face. She rubbed her stomach gently and a contented sigh escaped her. The paperwork could wait.  
  
The CSIs, Greg and Brass were assembled again, each slightly worried at what the news was this time. They were reassured when Catherine joined Grissom at the front, both sporting bright grins, their fingers interlocked.  
  
"Okay, after the last news I brought, I think I should get straight to the point," Grissom said. "Catherine and I are going to get married."  
  
Silence followed this statement, the team gaping at the couple. They all suddenly broke out in congratulations and Greg cheered.  
  
"I'm gonna be an Uncle!" The group turned to Greg who shrugged. "What? First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby's carriage." The room exploded into laughter.  
  
"Right, Greg, whatever," Nick laughed.  
  
"Actually, Gil," Catherine said, suppressing a smile. "Who are we going to have as Godparents?" The room fell silent again and Grissom snaked his arm around his wife-to-be.  
  
"I don't know. Is it safe to leave this lot near children?" Grissom said, keeping his face blank.  
  
"Especially ours." Catherine laughed and her hands came to rest where the baby was forming inside of her. She leaned into Gil when his hands rested on top of hers. "Yup, were gonna have a baby too."  
  
The team rushed forward and they shared a huge hug together.  
  
"Congratulations, and don't scare us like this again," Brass said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Yeah, no more surprises," Warrick said as he and Nick left.  
  
"Congratulations. You two deserve each other."  
  
"Thanks, Sara," Catherine smiled. "Greg, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm great." He bounded forward, a huge grin on his face. "I knew it. I knew you were up to something." He patted Catherine's stomach and she shared a shocked look with Grissom as he ran from the room.  
  
"That went well."  
  
"Thankfully."  
  
They walked out of the break room to the sound of Greg's voice down the corridor.  
  
"Hey, Nicky-boy. Pay up. You owe me thirty bucks!"  
  
~ Fin  
  
Well, there it is. :-)  
  
I just had to put that Greg bit in - I was listening to Stupefy by Disturbed at the time and it always reminds me of Greg being his music and all, plus the lyrics "microscope on reality".  
  
Thank you to everyone that's read. I apologise profusely for my damn keyboard (which still doesn't actually work properly.)  
  
I might do a quick-glance-to-the-future epilogue. depends how many reviews I get.  
  
Go on, make a crazy girl happy and review or I'll hunt you down and hurt you with my pack of spoons. (Dear God, I've been reading too much Fan Fics.) 


End file.
